Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-306667 (Patent Literature 1) is the background art of the present technical field. This publication discloses the following problem. “There is provided an information communication terminal which functions as a remote controller of other equipment in an available range.”
A solution to this problem is disclosed as follows. “When TVs 3A and 3B as operation target devices are registered, a cellular phone 1 stores information regarding equipment and also information related to positions P1 and P2 at the time of registration operation. The cellular phone 1 acquires the present location at a predetermined timing. When the present location shifts from the position P1 registered in relation to the TV 3 to an area B in a predetermined range, it displays an icon (equipment C) for activating an application for a remote control mode of the TV 3.”